


Dæmonologie

by tanakareichan1122



Series: Incubus-Dæmonologie [2]
Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Ryota is now living in human world as he is disowned by his own father, the king of the demon world. After dying, Kazuma will be reincarnated and will completely lose all of his memories he had from his past life. Will he be able to remember his son he had with Ryota?
Relationships: Katayose Ryota/Kawamura Kazuma
Series: Incubus-Dæmonologie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

That sound from the heartbeat rate monitor is the only thing that they can hear inside the hospital room. It's been two years since Kazuma had the hit-and-run accident and until now, he is still in comatose. His parents already lost hope that their son will wake up someday. The doctor already told them that he have no chance on waking up anymore. He is brain-dead. The only thing that keeps him alive is the life-support machine attached to his body.

His usual warm and bright smile will no longer be seen. His heartily laugh will no longer be heard. It is supposed to be his graduation year but he will no longer be able to march and go to the stage to get his diploma.

At the other side of the world, Kazuma is already in his tenth month of pregnancy. It is their first child. He smiled sweetly while gently caressing his protruding belly. He is lying down in the bed when Ryota came.

"Tadaima." Ryota went straight to him and took a seat besides him, placing a hand on his belly.

"Okaerinasai." He smiled at him. Ryota leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"You will give birth soon, Kazuma. Brace yourself." Ryota reminded him since it will be his first time to give birth. He is nervous but at the same time, excited and happy since it is their child. It is his child with Ryota, the man he loves the most.

He thought that after giving birth, he will have the usual happy family but he is wrong. Little did he know, another incident will happen to him.

* * *

"You told me that he will not die!" Ryota raged when he realized that Kazuma is grasping for his life after giving birth to their first child.

The child is already in the king demon's arms, giving him that maniac smile. Kazuma's stomach is wrecked open and the blood kept on gushing out, tainting the bedsheets with it.

"Ryota, it's fine." Kazuma mumbled, giving him a faint smile while sweating heavily. He gripped on his suit weakly, keeping an eye contact on Ryota.

He chose to love this demon. It is the consequence. He chose to give birth to their child. He can't back out anymore. Tears fell down from his eyes, fighting the urge to close it. He tried to grip on Ryota's suit as tight as he can but he is getting weaker every second.

"You can't die." Ryota mumbled, gritting his teeth and trying to control his anger. His shaking hand gently caressed Kazuma's cheek. He know that Kazuma will give up for his life soon, so he gave him a long soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Ryota. Don't forget it, hm?" Kazuma whispered before he finally closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"You! I will kill that child!" He growled, his fangs and horns showing with those cold black eyes full of hatred.

The king demon quickly gave the child to his servants and told them to leave. He need to give his child some lesson. He gripped on Ryota's neck tightly and slammed him on the wall. Somehow, he is regretting that he had Ryota as a child. Ryota is his only descendant. He needs a child from him.

"Ryota, you need to remember that you are a demon. Humans are just our tools. You can have them as much as you want." Ryota struggled from his father's hand. He started to gasp for some air, trying to push his father off.

"Kill me. Kill me, your only child." He whispered.

Ryota knows that when he died, Kazuma will go back to human world and will be reincarnated as a new born child. He will stay as Ryota but Kazuma will completely forget about him.

"You're a disgrace to our family. I will kill you." The king demon finally said and he tightened the grip on Ryota's neck. Ryota didn't struggle anymore and just stared at the lifeless body of Kazuma.

A smile is formed on his lips as he finally fell in the deep abyss of death.

* * *

It is his first day in university. Kazuma is already running late. He saved an abandoned kitten a while ago and now, he is carrying it in his arms. It is a cute little white kitten and it seems the owner abandoned it a few hours ago. He had no choice but to bring it to the university.

"You can't bring that inside the university." The guard quickly noticed the kitten in his arms.

"No one will take care of her. She might get lost if I leave her alone." The kitten started to cry as if it doesn't want to be abandoned anymore.

"Give it to me. See me after the class." A voice came from behind and the guard quickly bowed his head.

"Director." The guard said and Kazuma turned his head to look at the person. He also bowed his head when he heard what the guard said.

"Please take care of her." He bowed once again before giving the kitten to the Director.

"Go to your class now." The Director said and carried the kitten in his arms. Right after that, Kazuma ran to his room assignment. Good thing that the professor is not there yet.

He immediately looked for a seat and he chose the farthest near the doors. He put his bag down on the vacant seat besides him and took his pen and notes out. He can't help but to think about the kitten and also the Director.

"He feels familiar." He mumbled to himself and he opened his notes to doodle.

Ever since he was a child, he is always unconsciously doodling a certain name. Whenever he is doodling that name, he just think that it might be his true love.

He never thought that the class will end just like that. The professor introduced himself and after that, he asked them to introduce theirselves. He gave the topics of the lessons for the whole semester and he dismissed them.

After all of the classes, Kazuma went back at the university's entrance and asked the guard where is the Director's office. The guard told him where and he immediately went there to get the kitten. He knocked the door twice and he heard a response from inside.

"Konnichiwa." He bowed his head when he went inside the Director's office.

"She is sleeping." The Director said without looking at him. He looked around and saw a small cat bed on the couch.

He quietly approached the sleeping kitten tucked in the cat bed and petted her. He is living alone in his apartment, so he doesn't know if he will keep her or he will look for another owner.

"She can stay here when you have classes." The Director said and finally looked at Kazuma. He got up from his seat and took a plastic bag from his drawer.

"Here." The Director handed him a bag full of treats and toys for the kitten.

Kazuma blinked his eyes while staring at the Director but then, he accepted the bag and smiled at him.

"She will like these." He mumbled and put it inside his backpack before carrying the little kitten in his arms.

"Thank you so much for letting her stay here. We will be back tomorrow." He said and bowed his head before leaving the Director's office.

When he was about to close the door, he saw the Director's name plate on the table. It says, "Katayose Ryota."


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma stopped for a moment after closing the door. He placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating so fast. He looked down at the little kitten and saw that she is staring at him.

"Let's go home now." He smiled at the little kitten and ignored that feeling.

After some minutes of walk, he finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the door with his keys and went inside. He placed the kitten down on his bed and also his backpack. He got a clean old shirt from his closet and took one of his pillows. He wore the shirt around the pillow and placed it on the couch.

"That will be your sleeping spot for now. I will buy you a cat bed when I have enough money already." He smiled at the kitten and carried her to the pillow.

"I think you can't eat some food for now. I need to go to the pet store to buy some formulated milk." He quickly got his wallet from the backpack but when he saw how much his money is, he bit his lower lip lightly.

"Chotto, ne? I will be back." He quickly got his keys again and went out to go back to the university.

He ran until he reached the Director's office. He was about to knock already when the door suddenly got open. He stared at the Director in front of him while gasping for some air.

"Let's talk for a while." The Director finally said and took a step aside to let him in his office. Kazuma slowly nodded his head and went inside.

"Is there something you need?" The Director took a seat on the couch and gestured to Kazuma to have a seat.

"I want to borrow some money." He shyly answered after taking a seat on the couch across.

"For what?" The Director asked once again and he looked down.

"I will buy the kitten some milk and a bed." He clenched his fists tight on his lap while looking down.

After all, how can a student like him who only have enough money for himself buy other things? He doesn't want to ask more money to his parents since they are already paying his tuition fee and giving him his weekly allowance. They are also the one paying for his apartment rent and giving him enough budget for food and school items. In short, he is not financially independent.

Even though he is not financially independent, he wants to keep the little kitten. He is alone in his apartment and now that the little kitten came, he is not feeling alone anymore.

"How will you be able to pay the money that you will borrow from me?" The Director asked and then, he lifted his head to look at him.

"I will do errands. If you need me to do something, I will do it." He selflessly answered since he badly wants to keep the little kitten.

The Director did not speak anymore and just took his wallet from his pocket. He got some bills from it and handed those to him. He looked at the money on his hand and he felt like crying.

'So, this is how I will earn money?' He thought before getting up from his seat and then, he bowed his head, muttering a small 'thank you.'

He quickly left the Director's office and went to the nearest pet store to buy the formulated milk that the little kitten will have for the next few weeks.

When he came back home, he still have some of the money. The formulated milk costed a bit much and also, he bought a small feeding bottle for it. He saw the little kitten sleeping on the pillow peacefully. He knelt down in front of her and he started to cry silently.

"I borrowed money for your milk, baby. I don't know why I'm crying. I didn't know that it is this hard. If I can't give you your needs anymore, I will look for someone who will be willing to take care of you." More tears fell down from his eyes, feeling so helpless.

On the other side, the Director clenched his chest tightly while looking outside from the window. He can clearly hear Kazuma's cries and he felt like his heart is being squeezed tight that it already hurts.

"It hurts. It hurts to know that he is crying." He whispered to himself.

* * *

It is already midnight when Ryota went back home. When he arrived at the mansion, his servants are already taking their rest in their rooms. He didn't bother to turn the lights on and just went to his room to take a rest already.

It's been two decades already since Ryota started to live in human world. His father killed him but when he became a human, the demon blood is still running in his veins. He only became half-human. He still have the powers but not as much as he had when he is a pure demon.

He snapped his fingers lightly and in a blink, he is already wearing his pajamas. The moonlight passed through the windows and it lightened his room. He sat in front of his study table and opened a thousand year old book. A normal human will not be able to read the contents of the book but him, as a demon, he can easily read it.

He started to mutter some unrecognizable words with his eyes closed and after some time, he stopped and opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side and saw his only son.

"Why did you call me, Dad?" His son named Taichi asked while sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

"I found your Papa already." He closed the door and got up from his seat. Taichi's eyes widened when he heard what his Dad said.

"I want to see him." Taichi is already 20 years old and now the next king of their world.

Taichi never saw his Papa. Only his Dad and grandfather. His grandfather said that his Papa is a pure human and that made him a half-human and half-demon while Ryota is a pure demon who turned into half-human after he got killed by his own father.

"You can only see him in the university. If you want to see him, you should be in your human form." Ryota said and he already sat on the bed, preparing to take his rest.

"I will be back here tomorrow. I want to see Papa." Taichi is always longing for his Papa's love. He grew up without his Papa and now, it is his chance to meet him and introduce himself as his son but he can't do that. Ryota told him that Kazuma is reincarnated but lost all of his memories.

Right after that, Taichi went back to his world and Ryota took his rest. It was so early in the morning when Taichi went back to his father's mansion. Ryota was still sleeping when he came back.

The servants are already up and preparing for their Master's breakfast and daily routine. The plants and flowers at the garden are already watered and the whole mansion is already clean and organized. The clothes are already washed and hanged outside.

Ryota's servants are also demons. They have been with Ryota for decades already and they already know what are his rules. Taichi is at the living room when a servant called him to have breakfast with his father. When he went to the dining hall, he saw Ryota already dressed and sitting at his seat.

"Don't forget what you need to do later." Ryota said and he nodded his head before taking his seat.

"Will Papa recognize me?" He asked and they started to eat.

"No. If you want him to recognize you, you need to bring back his memories but you also know that you can't do that." Ryota reminded him with that.

He just nodded his head as he also don't want to put his Papa in a dangerous situation.

* * *

There are lots of student at the university grounds when they arrived. Taichi is the first one to get out of the car, so the students quickly noticed him. They know that it is the Director's car, so they started to whisper and gossip about him.

"Dad, where is Papa?" He quickly asked his father when they already walking to the Director's office. Ryota didn't speak anymore as he opened the door.

Kazuma is already there in the Director's office and waiting for Ryota. The little kitten is fast asleep in her bed when the two arrived. Kazuma stood up when the two came. He bowed his head and smiled at them.

"I'll leave her for now. I will be back later after class." Kazuma said and he checked on the little kitten first before leaving. Taichi is just staring at Kazuma while Ryota just nodded his head. After Kazuma left the Director's office, Ryota went to his table and took his seat.

"That's your Papa." When Ryota said that, Taichi quickly went out of the office to chase Kazuma.

"Papa!" He called him and this made Kazuma stop from walking. He looked around before turning his head to look at Taichi.

"Eh? Papa? You mean, Ryota-san?" He asked Taichi who is a few feet away from him.

"No. You. You're my Papa. You're my.. Papa." He muttered while restraining himself from running to Kazuma and hug him so tight.

"I think you misunderstood me. I'm not your Papa." Kazuma got confused on what the Director's son acted but he shrugged it off since he needs to attend class already.

"Gomen." He clasped his hands together before running to his classroom.

Taichi just stared at Kazuma's retreating silhouette. Soon, his tears fell down from his eyes. He quickly wiped it but it kept on falling.

"I missed you so much, Papa." He whispered to himself while trying to stop himself from crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Taichi quietly opened the room's back door and took the seat besides Kazuma. The professor is already discussing when Taichi sneaked in and this took the professor's attention.

"You, the one besides Kawamura-san, introduce yourself." The professor is strict and he always remind his students to go to their classes on time.

Taichi slowly stood up from his seat but since it is his first time to be called like this, he felt embarrassed. He gave Kazuma a quick glance and he noticed that his Papa is staring at him, also curious about him.

"I'm Katayose Taichi. It is my first time here, so I went here to know how a class is going." He said honestly but when they heard his last name, they started to whisper and gossip about him.

The professor cleared his throat and gestured Taichi to take his seat. After that, the class discussion continued. He sat down on his seat again and he heard a soft chuckle besides him. He looked at his Papa again and saw him chuckling.

"Is it really your first time? You look like a high school student." Kazuma said but his eyes are on his notes.

"Dad never sent me to school. I'm home-schooled." He smiled faintly as he remembered those years that his grandfather spent just to train him to be the next king of their world.

"That's sad. It is still better to go to school and university. You will meet a lot of people." Kazuma said while writing down on his notes.

"I'm an only child and Grandpa said that I'm the heir of our family." He mumbled while fiddling his fingers on his lap.

"How about Katayose-san? He doesn't want to be the heir of your family?" Kazuma curiously asked since the common situation of rich families is the son who will be the next heir instead of the grandson.

"Dad doesn't want to be the heir. Grandpa disowned him because he--" He suddenly stopped from talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Taichi." He didn't even sense Ryota's presence but he obediently followed his father out of the room.

"How many times do I need to tell you that your Papa will be in danger if you say those to him? Other demons are still lurking around him. You don't want to put your Papa in danger, desho?" He stopped from walking when his father started to lecture him. His tears fell down from his eyes once again.

"I miss Papa. I miss him so much." His voice cracked as he can't control his tears anymore. Ryota wrapped his arms around his son who was once a little baby.

Ryota did not speak anymore as his son doesn't know how much he missed the person he loves the most. He started to cry like a little kid in his father's arms.

* * *

Kazuma is so tired that night and he doesn't know why. All he did that day is attending classes. He still don't have a club since he is still deciding which club he should join in. The little kitten is already asleep on her spot. He stared at the litten kitten for some moments and finally fell asleep, cuddling the pillows around him.

The door got open and a figure went inside quietly. The little kitten woke up quickly but she just stared at the figure in front of her and went to sleep again after that. He stared at Kazuma and sat down at the edge of the bed. He gently caressed his hair and with that, Kazuma started to have a dream.

Kazuma slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying down on the grass. Before he can even get up, he saw the clear sky and this made him smile. He suddenly heard a giggle from the side and and a little boy popped out from nowhere.

He quickly sat up from the grass and the little boy who seemed to be two or three years old ran towards him and gave him a hug. The little boy has a pair of big dark brown eyes and fluffy cheeks. He has a fair skin and a pair of little cute hands touched his face.

"Papa!" The little boy giggled while squishing his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the little boy and cuddled him close. He felt so comfortable with this kid.

"Little Pumpkin." A voice came from behind them and the little boy started to jump while standing on his lap. He felt a pair of arms around them, giving him such warmth.

"Dadda!" The little boy kept on giggling as he felt those sweet pecks on his temples and cheeks. He closed his eyes with a wide smile, not wanting this dream to end.

"I love both of you so much." The man whispered to his ear and he nodded his head lightly as a response.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself back to his apartment. He took a deep breath before looking around. He saw the little kitten sleeping soundly on the pillow and noticed that it is already six in the morning.

"That dream.." He mumbled to himself before getting up from the bed to prepare for university.

It is almost eight in the morning when he arrived at the university. He was already running to the Director's office when he saw his professor going to the class. He knocked on the door twice but didn't bother to wait for the response.

Ryota is already there when he arrived at the office but he didn't see Taichi. He put the little kitten down on the cat bed but when he was about to leave, Ryota suddenly called him.

"I need you to do something." He stopped from opening the door and went back to the couch to take a seat.

"Hai? What is it?" He asked while staring at Ryota. Somehow, he is nervous on what will Ryota ask him to do.

"Sit on my lap." He raised a brow when he heard this. He didn't move on his spot and just stared at him.

"Why would I do that?" He gathered his courage to ask this even though he still don't have the money to pay for the little kitten's necessities.

"Because I said so." Ryota stood up from his seat and walked towards him. He leaned his head down and kissed his lips. His eyes widened and quickly pushed him away, slapping his face after.

"I'm not your toy. I'm not a thing." His body started to tremble while staring at Ryota with his crestfallen eyes.

"It's here." Ryota suddenly said and his eyes turned into pure black. He quickly snapped his fingers and turned his back to him as if he is protecting Kazuma.

Kazuma opened his mouth to say something but it seems his voice got stuck in his throat. He doesn't really know what is happening and why is Ryota acting like that. He even saw how Ryota's eyes turned into black.

"Hold my hand. Never let go of it." Ryota muttered and he can feel how his heart started to beat so fast.

Ryota grabbed his hand and held it tight as the doors slammed open and he saw how a mere silhouette slowly turn into a human. Is it even a human? He held on Ryota's hand tighter and hid behind him.

"You're still protecting that human?" That cold voice gave him chills down to his spine.

"You don't care who I want to protect. Why are you here? What do you want?" Ryota asked and he took a peek from Ryota's back.

"Don't look at him!" Ryota shouted that it almost gave him a heart attack. He hid his head again behind Ryota and shut his eyes closed.

"That is the reason why your father disowned you. You love that human so much that it can't even protect you. Does that human even know that Taichi is his son?" He quickly lifted his head and stared at Ryota with widened eyes.

"Is.. that true?" He mumbled as he remembered the moment that Taichi called him Papa. Ryota didn't answer him but instead, he kept silent.

"It is true. All of those are true. Taichi is your son. How was it? You just learned now-- No. You lost your memories before you died and got reincarnated." Ryota gritted his teeth once more as the demon kept on spilling the secrets he have been hiding from Kazuma for decades.

"Shut up." Ryota's voice is so firm and he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers once again, making the demon vanish in the thin air.

"Are you fine? Don't be scared anymore." He turned his head to look at Kazuma but he saw him silently crying while staring at him.

"W-we have a child? Taichi is our child?" The younger kept on sobbing. He doesn't know what to feel after what happened.

"This is not a dream, desho? This is all true. What happened to us before? Tell me!" He started to hit Ryota's chest while crying hardly. His heart is hurting too much because of what he have learned from the demon.

Ryota placed his hand on Kazuma's head but he quickly shoved it away, knowing that Ryota will erase his memories. Kazuma gripped on his suit tightly with both hands and tears started to fall from Ryota's eyes.

"I love you too much. That is why I did those to you. Please believe me." He tried to hug Kazuma but he just pushed him away and ran out of the office.

The time is still stopped, so he quickly ran after him and pulled him back to his arm, hugging him tightly from behind. Kazuma struggled from his hug and started to scream in frustration.

"Give me back my child! Give him back to me!" He cried so hard, slumping down on the floor and feeling weak. Ryota just hugged him tighter and buried his face on his shoulder to keep on crying silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry but this work will not continue anymore. I'm really sorry. Thank you for supporting this work. I hope I will be able to write something else soon.


End file.
